


Special Delivery

by FangsStryker



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsStryker/pseuds/FangsStryker
Summary: A normal morning of passionate sex for Astrid and her friends is interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Who could it be? Why a tall, buff, and muscular delivery guy, of course! What will horny Astrid Hofferson do when she answers the door? Read and find out.Special thanks to Drakaina_amore64 for proofreading, you're the best!
Relationships: Eret/Astrid Hofferson, Future Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather/Astrid Hofferson?, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Said it in the summary, but I'll say it again here. Thank you Drakaina_amore64 for proofreading and enjoying my one-shot fic. I hope the rest of you guys find it entertaining as well. Let me know what you think in the comments section below.

Astrid was roused from her sleep by the gentle shakings of the bed and the quiet moans beside her. Opening her eyes slowly, blearily, she was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend, Hiccup, and her best friend, Heather, quietly having sex missionary style.

Hiccup moved back and forth, thrusting his hips hard and deep yet quietly into the raven-haired woman, resting on his forearms as he stared into his girlfriend’s best friend’s green eyes that nearly mirrored his own. Heather had arms wrapped around Hiccup’s neck, softly gasping and moaning, her legs encircled around his waist, pulling him deeper and harder into her, bucking against his thrusts with her own. Heather then pulled Hiccup down to join their lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

Astrid bit her lip as she became more and more aroused at the sight before her, her folds becoming wet as she watched her two closest friends fuck each other. How long had they been going? How long had she been asleep and missed this? A few minutes perhaps, maybe even one round? The way they moved, the glistening of their skin and the noises they made, it made Astrid reach down and touch herself, one hand cupping her breast and twisting her nipple, while the other went below and stroked her moistened folds, her friends none the wiser. Astrid gasped and moaned quietly to herself as she watched Hiccup and Heather fuck, enjoying the show they were unknowingly putting on for her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Her friends stopped and Hiccup raised to look over his shoulder. He sighed, aggravated, and made to get up and detach himself when Astrid reached over—startling them—and said, “I’ll get it. You guys keep going.”

“You sure?” Hiccup asked, instinctively pushing back in to grind against Heather, preserving the pleasure he was feeling. Heather reciprocated as well, raising her hips pull Hiccup deeper inside her.

“Yeah, it’s no prob.” Astrid responded, tossing the covers and revealing her nude body. She smirked when she saw the hungry gazes on her body and made a show of it when she bent over to pick up Hiccup’s loose shirt lying on the ground. Astrid knew she had a great figure, which included an exceptionally great ass and knew how much Hiccup and Heather loved worshipping it. “Be right back.” She said with a teasing smirk. Astrid then, forgoing any underwear with a devilish thrill, strutted to the door, swinging her hips seductively as she left the bedroom. She shook her head with a gentle eye-roll when she heard the now unrestrained sexual noises of her lovers as they resumed fucking each other with great fervor. She couldn’t wait to get back there and join in.

For the moment though she had to answer the doorbell, which rang a second time just before she reached the front door. She opened it and was greeted with the sight of a tall and buff young man; he was holding a box under one muscular arm and holding a tablet in his other meaty hand.

“Good morning,” he said, his accent distinctly British. “Are you,” he checked the tablet, “Mister Haddock or Miss Hofferson?”

“Hofferson.” Astrid answered, her eyes glued to the impressive frame of his body being held snug by his delivery boy outfit of khakis and a dark blue shirt. He had dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, stood a full head taller than her (making him, she guessed, a few inches above six feet), and his chin was tattooed with a blue tribal-like design. His nametag read Eret.

“Excellent! Just need your signature please.” Eret handed the tablet over to her, and Astrid was pleased to see his attention gravitating towards her exposed right shoulder and barely covered legs. She noted he didn’t blush or look embarrassed. In fact, his eyes seemed to darken with the same hunger Hiccup and Heather gave her when she teased them. If that was the case…

Suddenly, a loud moan erupted from behind her. Astrid looked over shoulder and Eret looked past her. Sounds like Heather just orgasmed. Another noise sounded, barely audible but Astrid recognized it as Hiccup’s primal groan, signaling his own ejaculation. She hoped he came inside Heather and left a creampie waiting for her between her best friend’s legs.

“Roommates?” Eret asked, as though knowing from experience.

“You could say that. You kind of interrupted them with this delivery, actually.” Astrid said as she signed her name, but then put the tablet aside on a nearby table.

“Did I?” He quirked an eyebrow, a cheeky grin on his lips. “Well, my sincerest apologies, Miss Hofferson. And speaking of which, mind if I put this package down? It’s heavier than it looks.”

“Please, call me Astrid.” She said with a sultry grin. “You can step inside and place it there.”

“That’s very forward of you, Astrid. And very kind.” Eret commented after placing the package down near the door where she pointed. “Almost sounds like an invitation.”

“And if it was?” Astrid asked, pushing the door closed before twisting her body suggestively, intentionally leaning forward to show off her cleavage.

“Well…I may be…welcoming to such things.” Eret answered, stepping closer to the blonde woman who stood her ground and stared confidently, hungrily, into his eyes, her blue meeting his amber.

“Got any other deliveries to make this morning?” She asked, reaching up to whisper against his lips, eyes half-lidded and blinking them coquettishly. 

He shook his head, leaning closer to whisper against her lips. “I started early, and you’re the last stop on my route.” He raised his meaty hands and rested them against her shoulders, caressing them; he immediately loved the feel of her right shoulder’s exposed soft skin. “I’ve got nowhere else to be.”

“What a coincidence then.” Astrid licked her lips enticingly. “Wanna stay for a bit?”

“And do what?”

“Kiss me for starters.”

Eret didn’t need to be told twice. He closed the distance and kissed her, roughly, savagely, and Astrid reciprocated with the heat she built up after waking and finding her friends fucking each other. His hands roamed her body, groping her lithe frame, feeling the toned form underneath the shirt she wore—she seemed just as fit as he was. Soon his hands descended to her bottom and his hands took a firm grip on her deliciously round butt through her shirt.

“Hmm, cheeky.” He teased, groping her ass.

“You’re one to talk.” Astrid snarked before latching unto his neck with her teeth. Her hands wandered his muscular form, caressing and gripping the hard muscles she felt, very impressed. Grinning impishly, she then squeezed back his tight behind and smacked it through his khakis. Her impish grin grew wider when she pulled back and proudly saw her mark on the flesh of his neck.

Eret yelped and hissed, and was spurred by her actions as he turned her around, and pushed her against the wall. He licked and kissed the back of her neck, loving the way she writhed beneath him, turned on by the scent of her blonde hair and fair skin. His hands, which had roamed her body through the shirt she wore, now dipped underneath and felt the smooth, succulent flesh of Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid moaned as she felt Eret touch her bare skin, standing on her tiptoes in anticipation as his hands ascended and descended across her body, feeling every inch of her. She didn’t have to wait long for Eret put his hands to work, his left hand gripping and massaging her boobs while his right hand stroked and teased her dripping sex. She pressed against Eret’s hands, moaning her encouragement to do more and he immediately understood.

Eret couldn’t believe his luck. He had just started working as a delivery boy a few weeks ago and never did he imagine this would happen to him. He’d seen videos of this on his favorite porn site, but to experience it, to have a beautiful woman, wearing only a loose t-shirt and nothing else, pressed against the wall while his hands pleasured her was a dream come true. He groaned, pressing his groin against her gorgeous ass, feeling his khakis getting damp from her folds and getting harder himself as a result. Bloody hell, this was heaven!

“Mmm, you feel big…” Astrid moaned as she pressed her fingered pussy against his crotch, feeling his hardness and wanted more than a simple grind. “You’ve got me worked up. Let me return the favor.”

Eret pulled back and reached down to undo his belt, but Astrid slapped his hands away and undid his belt in seconds, pulling his pants and underwear down with a grin, then gasping in wonder at his impressive dick. He was definitely big, almost as big as Hiccup’s, but there was a subtle difference. With her hand gently pumping him, Astrid determined as he was slightly thicker, but just a few centimeters shorter. A subtle difference, but an irrelevant one. Astrid learned through several boyfriends and strap-on dildos, before Hiccup and Heather, that skill, not size, was what determined a good lover and fuck buddy.

Eret groaned as Astrid pumped him, his shaft at the wonderful mercy of her hands. He then moaned as Astrid leaned in and engulfed his manhood in her mouth, warm and wet and amazing. She was skilled too, using her teeth, her tongue, her sucking to give him maximum pleasure as she set a rhythm with her bobbing. Oh shite! He felt ready to cum after a few _glorious_ minutes.

“Astrid, love,” he panted. “I’m about to blow.”

Astrid looked up, clearly hearing him, but instead of releasing him, she bobbed harder, her cocksucking intensifying. Eret couldn’t contain himself, not with her brilliant cocksucking tempo and skill. He gripped her golden head, pushed hard with his pelvis, and jammed his cock down her throat as he came, throwing his head back as he unleashed a primal growl.

Astrid gripped his bare behind as she swallowed gushes of Eret’s cum. The salty, bitter, and sweet essence poured down her throat like a hose, threatening to drown her if she didn’t keep up. Fortunately, she was no stranger to deepthroat ejaculation. She swallowed every drop of his semen, her tongue coaxing the last out of his throbbing member, her hands groping his convulsing tight ass cheeks.

Eret panted, feeling lightheaded as he dumped the last of his seed down Astrid’s throat. He looked down and was greeted with the spectacular sight of the beautiful blonde pressed against his crotch, her mouth at the base of his cock. He then realized he was still gripping her head and slowly released his threaded fingers from her golden locks. Astrid was free but she didn’t move away, and, as Eret felt, didn’t stop teasing his cock with her tongue. In fact, as he gasped in pleasure, she seemed determined to bring him back to full hardness, sucking him wonderfully.

Indeed, Astrid confirmed it. “Hope you got another shot left. _I_ still haven’t cum after all.” She gave the head of his cock another teasing lick and suck before rising and turned to press herself against the wall again. She lifted the bottom of her shirt and shook her shapely ass enticingly. “Ready for round two?”

She didn’t need to ask. Eret was quick to stand behind her, aligning his lubricated dick to her glistening pussy, and thrusted inside without hesitation. Astrid gasped, delighted, overjoyed, as she was penetrated, his cock filling her wet cunt. She savored the feel of his incredible shaft inside her, the size, the girth, how amazing he felt as Eret bottomed out and hilted inside her.

Eret moaned, his cock enveloped in the warm moistness of her pussy. If she hadn’t given him a blowjob and made him blew his first load, he was sure he would have cum right as he entered. Gods, this woman! He felt her grind against him, and he responded by gripping her bare hips. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, then repeated, getting her used to feel of him.

Astrid gasped as Eret started his thrusts, standing on her tiptoes as she felt her walls being stretched repeatedly, over and over again, by his magnificent dick. After adjusting to his size, she began meeting his thrusts with her own, slamming their connected privates together. They both moaned louder as a result. Eret began thrusting harder, increasing his tempo, his pelvis slapping against her well-curved ass. Astrid was pressed against wall, her hands and cheek rubbing against it while she wore a pleased smile on her face.

It felt like hours of Valhalla for them, but eventually they built to an intense orgasm. Eret panted as he asked, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, “Gonna cum again, love. Pull out?”

Astrid shook her head, her blue eyes an excited gleam. “No! Inside! Give it to me!”

“Are you protected? On the pill?”

Astrid smirked, and reached behind with her hand to grab his ass and hold him place.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

_Oh fuck!_

“Oh fuck!” Eret yelled, slamming against her one last time as he started to spasm, unable to pull away with Astrid’s hand holding him in place. Astrid yelled in delight as she felt Eret’s cum flood her pussy, filling her womb with his seed, also bringing her to climax. Her vaginal walls constricted his pouring cock, milking him as he spurted his virile essence inside her.

Their combined orgasms lasted for a minute, the two of them pressed together against the wall near the front door. When it finally ended, they both came down with a sigh of immense satisfaction. Astrid grinded herself slowly, sensually, against Eret’s crotch, and he was quick to follow her lead, pressing himself against her, extending the pleasure they felt in the afterglow of their spontaneous fuck session.

Eret then sighed with reluctance as he pulled away, his softening cock coming out and covered in the combined fluids of them both. He bit his lip as a waterfall of his cum started leaking out of Astrid’s pussy. It was a wonderfully arousing sight. He was almost temped to throw her on the nearest couch and fuck her again, but, while his shift was technically over, he did need to get home and feed Skullcrusher, his Pitbull.

“That was fun.” Astrid commented, pushing off the wall and adjusting Hiccup’s loose shirt that she still wore. She bit her lip as she felt herself leaking, still aroused and wanting another round but she managed to restrain herself. She still had Hiccup and Heather to indulge with upstairs. And a package to take care of. “Thanks for the delivery, by the way.”

“Not a problem. Just doing my job.” Eret responded as he pulled his pants up and tied his belt.

“Your job includes fucking the recipients of the packages you’re delivering?” She asked with a sly grin, one of her brows quirked up.

“Only the special ones.” He answered with a sly grin of his own, wagging his own brows in response.

“Well then,” Astrid grabbed the forgotten tablet on the table and returned it to him, leaning up on her toes. “Here’s hoping you’ll stop by again with another _special_ _delivery_.” She then happily pecked his lips.

“Certainly, love. Though...now that I know where you live, maybe I can visit whenever I’m nearby?” He asked suggestively.

Astrid raised her eyebrows with a teasing grin, feigning surprise. “Oh my. So bold. So presumptuous.” She laughed before saying, “I’ll have to run it by my boyfriend first, though I’m sure he’ll agree once he meets you.”

Eret blinked, blanching slightly. “Your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?” She nodded, grinning. “And you’re saying he’ll be okay with this?”

Astrid shrugged, nonchalant. “Don’t see why not. He was fucking my best friend in our bed when you arrived. We have an open relationship. And he’s bi. My best friend and I too, as a matter of fact.”

“Oh.” Eret was not expecting this. If that was the case…

“Are you…?”

“I’m bi as well.” Eret quickly assured her. “Just…wasn’t expecting this when I came to deliver a package this morning.”

Astrid smiled, genuine and without sexual motives. Eret thought she had a beautiful smile. “No worries, I understand. Can I get your phone number?”

“Speaking of bold.” Eret joked before eagerly giving her his number anyway. Then, after getting another kiss and another _thank_ _you_ for the ‘special delivery’, he left.

Astrid hummed cheerfully as she picked up the package and returned to the bedroom, finding Hiccup and Heather, still nude, laying on the bed. They were both lightly covered in sweat, and Astrid noticed with glee that Heather, indeed, had a creampie waiting for her, pooled between her pale legs.

“Who was at the door?” Hiccup asked. He was reclined against the headboard with his hands behind his messy auburn hair, wearing a knowing grin, which grew wider when he noticed his girlfriend’s pussy leaking cum down her legs.

Astrid smiled, lifting the package up. “Just the delivery guy.”

“Oh?” Heather spoke. “It took a while for him to deliver it, it seems.” She teased, smirking knowingly.

“It was a _special_ delivery. He just needed my signature.” Astrid said as she put the package down near the bed.

“What signature? A bite on his neck?” Hiccup asked, chuckling.

“Why not? It’s only fun if you get a scar out of it, I always say.”

“Sex shouldn’t give you scars.” He then inquired. “What was the guy like?”

“Tall, like a head above me, dark hair tied into a ponytail, muscular, British accent, and a tattoo on his chin.” Astrid listed. She then gave him a sly grin. “You’ve got competition for dick size by the way, babe.”

“Oh?” He asked, intrigued. His flaccid dick also twitched in response.

“He’s a little shorter than you but also a little wider. And he knows how to use it.”

“We heard.” Heather laughed.

“We heard you too. That’s why it took a while for the delivery.” Astrid then asked. “By the way, would you guys like to meet him?”

Hiccup nodded. “Sure. After what we heard, we’re a little disappointed you didn’t bring him in here.”

Astrid pumped her fist. “Yes! I’ll text him right away.”

“Awesome, but first…” Heather spread her legs, then spread her pussy with her fingers, revealing the copious amount of cum within. “Want a taste?”

Astrid licked her lips. “I’d love to. Besides…” she spread her own lips, where Eret’s cum was still leaking down her legs. “I’ve got my own to share. Some of it might have leaked out, though.” She noted with disappointment.

“Not a problem. You eat out Heather and I’ll sample this new guy’s ‘special delivery.’” Hiccup joked as the three of them got into position on the bed.

“Trust me, you’ll love it. And Eret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! And for those of you wondering, work on A Secret Affair and HTTYD Truth or Drink is still going. It's just one-shots popping up can be distracting sometimes. LOL XD


End file.
